


Unstable

by GeminiWishes



Series: Human Fusion AU [6]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Human Fusion AU, Sarbee AU, fusion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: When Sari and Bumblebee fuse, they feel amazing! But sometimes, even Sarbee can fall apart.
Series: Human Fusion AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Unstable

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had asked if there was ever a time that Sarbee became an unstable fusion. So here it is~

It was after the final battle with Megatron. Team Prime was patching up after the fight and getting the Decepticons stored away for transport back to Cybertron. Everyone was still having a bit of shell shock. 

Bee was informed that they would be returning to Cybertron soon, and when he’d asked about when they’d be coming back to Earth, he’d received only a somber look from Optimus. He was given the rest of the day off.

Sari had been sort of… wandering around the ship. She didn’t know what to do with herself since she hadn’t been given a job. She ran into Bee as he was leaving to clear his processor. She asked to go with him and he’d said yes.

They’d gone out to the nearby docks. The sun had been low at the sky, and bee seemed to want to just sit and watch it for a while. Sari had joined him and they’d enjoyed the quiet for a bit.

After constantly moving, sitting still like that kind of caused all of the feelings to catch up to them. When Sari started crying, Bee was there to comfort her.

Sarbee was formed not too long after that.

They wept on the pier, mourning Prowl’s death and processing the shock of battle. The entire time, they wrapped their arms around themself, squeezing tightly.

All at once, their head shot up in surprise. They stared out at the sunset. Probably the last one that _they_ would. They gasped and squeezed themself even tighter.

“You’re going to leave me.” They whispered it out, before they began to glow and split apart.

Sari was borderline hysteric at this point, and Bee isn’t much better. She was his best friend. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to give up their time together. He didn’t want to give up being Sarbee.

He didn’t want to say goodbye.

It wasn’t fair. _It just wasn’t fair._


End file.
